ATRAVEZ DE TU MIRADA
by Black Angel Lilith
Summary: Atravez de una simple mirada reconocieron el amor y supieron que jamas podrian pertenecer a ora persona mas, atravez de una simple mirada podrian hablar sin expresar palabras amor y romance mi  primer fic :D
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan es una chica tímida de 17 años que viaja a Forks para vivir con su padre luego que su madre René contrajera matrimonio con Phil Dawyer lo que no sabia es que en ese viaje encontraría a esa persona que le cambiaria el mundo por completo y que encontraría una conexión tan fuerte que nadie mas poseía.

Edward Cullen un chico de 17 años que guarda un gran secreto, solitario y misterioso descubre que la llegada de Bella a su vida lo saca de las sombras en las que se encuentra haciéndolo descubrir una amor mas allá de todo en esta vida .


	2. 1 El Viaje

_**HOLA MIS NIÑAS PRECIOSAS: D Les traigo esta historia que espero que disfruten y me den sus comentarios para saber que tal voy tratare de actualizar tanto como pueda los quiero **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa S.M y yo acá formando una bella historia con sus personajes.**_

EL VIAJE

BVOP:

El sol se colaba por mi ventana mientras yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas recordar hasta el ultimo momento ese calo que se que no sentiré en mucho tiempo, se que fue i decisión y no me arrepiento por que siento que algo nuevo va a aparecer algo bueno llegara a mi vida, al menos eso espero, siempre he sentido que me ha faltado algo, como si no perteneciera a este lugar, como si me faltara una parte de mi alma, no lo se, siempre he sido de las chicas que se aíslan de el resto de las que quieren pasar desapercibidas, soy alguien que prefiere leer un buen libro con música de fondo que salir los viernes por la noche, muchos piensan que soy rara y tal vez sea así pero la verdad es que no soy de las que le importan el que dirán los demás, a todo esto me dirán quien es esta? Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero odio mi nombre por lo cual todos me llaman Bella tengo 17 años y hasta hoy viví en Phoenix, Arizona con mi madre René, por que digo hasta ahora? Bueno en pocas horas partiré hacia un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks en el estado de Washington para vivir con mi papa Charlie quien es Jefe de policía del pueblo.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenia 3 años de edad y mi madre me llevo a vivir con ella a Phoenix pero hace un par de meses atrás se caso con Phill Dawyer es un tipo genial pero siento que no encajo aquí con una pareja de recién casados que destilan miel por los poros además que Phill al ser jugador de Baseball profesional tiene que hacer distintas giras por lo cual me pareció mal que mi madre sufriera solo para quedarse conmigo por eso tome la decisión de mudarme con mi papa aunque la idea de estar n el lugar mas lluvioso de todos los Estados Unidos no sea la mas provocativa siento que hago bien. Mi madre en un principio se quiso hacer la valiente conmigo diciendo que ella soportaría las distancias de su recién adquirido flamante esposo pero se de sobra lo que sufriría por esto así que después de varias discusiones y llantos por parte de ella logre convencerla de mi partida.

Bueno como les dije mi nombre es Isabella "Bella" Swan y bueno que puedo decir sobre mi soy una chica normal simple como cualquier otro tengo el cabello color chocolate al igual que mis ojos comunes y corriente no me considero ni bonita ni fea solo normal mido 1.62 un poco baja pero bueno o único rescatable de mi cuerpo podrían ser mis pechos que aunque no son abundantes tienen un buen tamaño según mi mama, me encanta leer mis libros favoritos son Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Romeo y Julieta entre otros. Me encanta la música clásica Como Debussy, Beethoven Chopin así como también otros géneros, soy una chica normal según mi percepción de vista aunque a algunos le suene raro que a mi edad jamás haya tenido Novio mucho menos me han dado mi primer beso lo se algo patético para los tiempos que vivimos pero la verdades que cuando eso ocurra quiero que sea con una persona especial ese que me haga sentir en las nubes con una sola mirada pero bueno siento que ese día no llegara o tal vez si no lo se.

Acá me encontraba recostada en mi cama sintiendo no se si por ultima vez los rayos del sol viendo la hora en mi despertador, ya las maletas se encontraban hechas y listas a lado de mi puerta no faltaba nada mis libros mi ropa mi ordenador algunos CD's y fotografías ya estaba empacadas para irme y dejar el sol el reloj marcabas las 8 de la mañana así que comencé a desperezarme en tres horas tenia que estar en el aeropuerto para tomar un avión que me llevaría a mi nueva vida. Tome una ducha rápida y luego me puse unos vaqueros azules desteñidos y una blusa azul con mis inseparables converse negras, trate de arreglar mi cabello para que se viera decente y cogiendo mi anorak baje a la cocina para tomar mi ultimo desayuno en esta casa ya luego le pediría a Phil que me ayudara a bajar las maletas.

En la cocina estaban mi madre y Phill compartiendo un nada inocente beso aclarando mi garganta llame su atención:

Buenos días mama, buenos días Phill ¿como están?- pregunte algo incomoda por la reciente escena de la que fui testigo.

¡Bella, Cariño! Perdona por esto pero ya sabes como nos ponemos- me dijo mi madre con un guiño pícaro mientras yo enrojecía hasta la raíz de mi cabello es que ¡enserio René esa información no la quiero! – ¿como amaneciste pequeña? Estas segura que aun quieres ir sabes que no hay problema ….

Mama. -La interrumpí antes que pueda continuar con su suplica habitual de semanas pasadas- tome mi decisión voy con papa no pasa nada enserio quiero verlo lo extraño tu sabes muy bien que solo falta un año y medio para irme a la Universidad sabes que es justo que pase un tiempo con Charlie también y tu mereces disfrutar de Phill sin que venga yo a incomodarlos asi que las cosas están dichas mama, te quiero y quiero que seas feliz esto lo hago por ambas- aunque en mi fuero interno sabia que lo hacia solo por ella pero si se lo decía se que es capaz de culparse- asi que mama te amo y en dos horas y media tengo que abordar ese avión y no quiero llevarme ese recuerdo de tus ojos solo quiero una sonrisa, y Phill cuida a mi mama ¿si?

Descuida Bella con mi vida- me dijo Phill mientras abrazaba a mi madre que estaba llorando en sus brazos, es que mi madre era demasiado sentimental.

¡Oh Bella! Prométeme que te cuidaras y que me llamaras seguido ¿si?- pregunto mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

Tranquila mama todo estará bien te quiero-le respondí, se que no soy muy diestra con eso de enseñar emociones pero bueno no vería a mi madre no se en cuanto tiempo-

Bella tu madre y yo queríamos hacerte un regalo de despedida para que puedas comunicarte con nosotros cuando quieras…. Se que no te gusta que gasten dinero en ti- me dijo cuando me vio que iba a protestar- pero es útil y se que necesitas uno asi que por favor acéptalo si- me dijo extendiéndome una caja cuadrada envuelta en un papel de regalo plateado con un enorme moño rojo encima. Tome el regalo en mis manos y lo desenvolví encontrando la caja de un celular nuevo y no cualquier celular sino un Nokia N8 color morado, al menos es lo que dice en la caja, y por lo que pude observar es demasiado caro, estaba a punto de decirles que no podía aceptarlo cuando mi madre me hablo- Ni se te Ocurra Isabella Swan que no puedes devolverlo- así que no pude hacer otra cosa que agradecérselos.

Estábamos sentados tomando desayuno mientras que Phill me explicaba como usar el celular cuando mi madre me apuro para que nos fuéramos al aeropuerto. Junto con Phill y mama bajamos mis maletas y las pusimos en la maletera de la camioneta de Phill para irnos al aeropuerto. Con mi anorak y mi bolso con mi nuevo celular mis papeles, mi Ipod y mi pasaje de abordaje partimos dejando atrás mi casa.

La despedida estuvo llena de lágrimas por parte de mi mama y peticiones que me cuidara y que disfrutara de Phill así como también los pedidos de ambos de comunicación.

Tome mi anorak y subí hacia el avión lista para 6 horas de vuelo hasta Seattle y dos mas en avioneta a Port Ángeles que me llevaría a mi destino aunque no supiera que ese destino me llevaría ahí encontraría esa parte que me faltaba.

_**Bueno este es el comienzo de mi historia mañana actualizo en dos caps. Mas un EVOP:D las quiero díganme como ando si besos**_


	3. 2FORKS

**Hey como están acá con otro cap. de mi fic espero que les guste. La historia es de mi propiedad pero los personajes de la Magnifica S. M acá los dejo leyendo.**

**FORKS**

_**BPOV:**_

Después de llegar a Port Ángeles me sentía cansada de tanto vuelo y aun e faltaban dos horas de camino en coche hacia Forks. Charlie mi padre estaba ahí parado esperándome junto a una camioneta Chevrolet Equinox LTZ 2010 negra, gracias a Dios no trajo la patrulla, me olvidaba decirles algo. A pesar de que mi padre sea un jefe de policía tiene dinero no les digo que sea rico pero nos podemos dar algunos lujos aunque la verdad es que a mi eso no me interesa. Atravesé el camino hasta llegar a su lado- Hola Char...Papá como estas- casi se me salió llamarlo Charlie cuando lo salude

-¡Ey Bells! ¿Como fue el viaje?- me pregunto ayudándome con las maletas y metiéndolas en el maletero de la camioneta- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, nena te extrañe- dijo poniéndose algo rojo era una persona que no demostraba mucho sus emociones al igual que yo pero no dude en responderle.

—Yo también te extrañé, papá. —dije, tan animada como pude.

Anduvimos la mayoría del viaje en silencio, con la radio sonando suavemente en el fondo. Así éramos cuando estábamos juntos; no necesitábamos palabras. Era muy diferente al constante parloteo que me rodeaba cuando mi madre estaba cerca. Mientras pasábamos Port Ángeles, Charlie de repente se aclaró la garganta.

Y dime hija ¿como esta tu madre? Todo bien por allá?

Si todo bien papá. Y como están las cosas por acá?

Bien- y esa fue nuestra gran charla el resto del viaje la pasamos en un silencio cómodo.

Llegamos a la casita blanca de dos pisos que tenia en mis recuerdos. Bajamos del coche y sacamos mis aletas ahí estaba aparcados el coche patrulla y un auto mas que no pude verlo pues estaba tapado por una lona.

-Este… Bells… mmmm bueno yo quería darte algo- Charlie parecía algo incomodo asi que le di una sonrisa para que continuara- bueno veras es que como mañana empiezas las clases quería darte un regalo de bienvenida….- iba a protestar pero el me interrumpió- se que eres de las que no le gustan estas cosas pero esto te va a servir para ir a la escuela no creo que quieras que te este llevando yo cierto- punto a su favor y lo peor de todo es que sabia que no le podía pedir siempre la camioneta por que el a veces salía con ella y no quería estar dependiendo de nadie así que con mi mejor cara de resignación le dije-

Esta bien papá gracias enserio vamos ¿me la muestras?- me dedicó un suspiro de alivio y con una sonrisa en la cara dejo mis maletas en el porche y se dirigió al coche tapado por una lona cuando lo destapo mi mandíbula cayo en realidad era un auto hermoso por el símbolo supe que era un…. – Papa este es un Audi ha debido de costarte demasiado sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención – Charlie solo se reía de mi cara de indignación, si claro como si ser la nueva no llamara la atención ahora también tendría que soportar las miradas por este coche.

-Jajajjaja ay Bells pero no me digas si es una preciosura de auto es un Audi R8 Spyder 2010, anda no te enojes si sabes que no te veo hace tiempo y quería que tuvieras una regalo de bienvenida de mi parte- mi padre puso una carita de cachorro abandonado así que no tuve otra opción de resignarme y agradecerle por el auto, si es demasiado bello pero también muy ostentoso, claro seré el centro de atención que emoción (noten el sarcasmo).

Después de darme las llaves del auto entramos a la casa no era tan pequeña pero tampoco tan grande contaba con 3 habitaciones y gracias a dios mi cuarto contaba con un baño personal. Subimos mis maletas a mi cuarto y cuando ingrese note que casi nada había cambiado en vez de la cuna ahora se encontraba una cama matrimonial con un bello edredón purpura un escritorio y un tocador, habían dos puertas mas una que daba a un ropero no tan grande pero si lo suficiente para mi ropa y la otra a mi baño deje mi bolso encima de mi cama admirando aun mi habitación- espero que te guste la dependienta me ayudo a escoger la ropa de cama además de esa lámpara- me dijo señalándome una hermosa lámpara estilo japonés en morado con flores en ella-Gracias esta lindas.- nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que murmuro una despedida para que me acomodara y descansara, eso era lo bueno de el no siempre teníamos que estar rellenando los silencio con palabras o preguntas no como mi madre que no paraba de hablar un momento, acomode mis cosa en el armario y luego me acosté en la cama para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo ahora sentía que todo estaba cambiando y que iba a suceder algo que iba a dar vueltas a mi vida, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos pensando en mañana empezaba el instituto y tendría que ser la comidilla de todo el mundo para disgusto mío, cuando no se como caí en un profundo sueño que solo fue interrumpido por las gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer en el techo y resonaban en las ventanas, saque mi celular para ver la hora y me di cuenta que eran las 5 de la mañana, Genial ya no podre dormir mas, decide levantarme y termina de ordenar lo que deje pendiente hasta que fuera una hora decente para empezar a prepararme para el instituto. A las 6 escuche a Charlie levantarse y bajar a la cocina así que decidí que ya era hora de alistarme saque un conjunto de ropa interior unos vaqueros oscuros y una blusa manga larga negra me metí a duchar y me cambie trate de arreglar mi cabello para que se viera presentable y decidí dejármelo suelto, me puse mis converse negras y una chaqueta negra cogí mi mochila en la que tenia mis cosas para el instituto cogí mi celular y mi Ipod y me mire al espejo, no soy de las que usan maquillaje pero decidí ponerme un poco de delineador mascara para pestañas y baje para tomar desayuno, en la cocina me encontré con mi padre acabando de tomar su taza de café junto a unos huevos con tocino cuando me vio me saludo- Ey Bells ¿que tal dormiste?

Bien gracias- no quería molestarlo diciendo que la lluvia me despertó a las 5, tome un tazón le puse cereal y leche y me senté frente a el-

Bells tengo que irme solo te quería desear buena suerte hoy estaré llegando a eso de las 7 ¿esta bien?- me dijo mientras lavaba sus taza y el plato que había usado- suerte pequeña cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme- se despidió de mi dejándome acabando mi desayuno, la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, el hecho de entrar a medio del semestre no me molestaría realmente pero sabiendo que todos me señalarían como la nueva me incomodaba un poco durante toda mi vida siempre he logrado ser invisible aunque en Phoenix con mas de 1000 estudiantes en mi curso no es tan difícil pero esto no se aplica aun pueblo tan pequeño como Forks que abarca en las aulas del instituto a 300 personas así que se que será difícil pasar desapercibida para mi peor temor así que me arme de valor lave lo que había usado para mi desayuno tome las llaves de mi coche y me dirigí al instituto, un lugar en donde no sabia que encontraría mi destino.

**Bueno niñas les dejo otro cap. En el siguiente un breve EPOV y otro cap. mas SIP mañana subo dos caps. mas estoy algo inspirada recién va tomando forma mi historia pero prometo que es buena denme chance si y díganme que les parece Besos :D**


	4. OTRO DIA MAS

**Hola como están hoy subo dos Capítulos como lo prometí así que los dejo **

**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de la Magnifica S. M solo la trama es mía :D**

**OTRO DIA MÁS**

**EPOV:**

BUM BUM BUM.

Maldición quien es el loco que esta tocando así- EDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….- si claro nadie mas y nadie menos que mi hermano el Oso Emmett enserio veces parece tener 5 años y pensar que es el mayo- VAMOS EDIE DESPIERTATE- ¿para que? Me pregunto mientras escondo mi cabeza bajo la almohada – EDDIEEEEEEEEEEEE SI NO SALE ENTRO!

¡LARGATE EMMET!- enserio que lo quiero pero a veces ese amor de hermanos me da ganas de estrangularlo, estaba bajo mi almohada cuando siento a un pequeño duende saltando en mi cama-¿Qué RAYOS; ALICE?

Vamos Edward no seas gruñón y despiértate que hoy va a ser un día GENIALLLLLLL- Esa es la hiperactiva duende de mi hermana melliza, si aunque no nos parezcamos mucho ella con su 1.60 cabello negro y facciones finas como duende lo único que tenemos igual son los ojos de un color verde aunque los de ella tienen unas líneas azules y los míos son como mas oscuros mi hermana dice que parecen esmeraldas Bah chorradas-vamos hermanito que si no sales de la cama Emmett te va a sacar en brazos tu ropa esta lista anda date una ducha que se hace tarde para el instituto y hoy llega la chica nueva vamosssss- así Salí danzando mi hermana querida(sarcasmo on)

Eddie si en 10 minutos no estas abajo te vengo a sacar – ese fue mi queridísimo hermano Emmett parece un gran Oso con su casi 1.90 de estatura tiene ojos azules cabello negro rizado a primera vista mi hermano intimida bastante pero cuando lo conocen esa apariencia de oso Grizzli se convierte en la de un oso cariñosito a sus 18 años sigue actuando como un niño de 5 pero es un gran hermano aunque a veces me saca de quicio cuando cerro la puerta decidí levantarme e ir al baño para ducharme.

Otro día mas un día más de mi vida en el que no le veo sentido en el que me siento vacio y solo aunque este rodeado de amigos familiares y gente simplemente siento que algo me falta no me siento conforme ni completo. Ah si disculpen no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen tengo 17 años y voy en el penúltimo año de el instituto de Forks soy el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol y de Baseball tengo dos hermanos el mayor como ya les dije se llama Emmett McCarthy Cullen Masen alias el "Oso" de 18 años y mi melliza Alice Cullen Masen alias la "Duende" y mis Padres Esme Cullen quien es decoradora de interiores una de las mejores del mundo aunque ahora solo se dedique a eso muy de vez en cuando y mi padre Carlisle Cullen quien es un prestigioso medico cirujano y trabaja en el hospital de Forks como Director ge Cirugía. Bueno esta es mi familia. Vivimos en Forks hace 5 años nos mudamos acá desde Chicago pues mi mama buscaba un lugar lejos de tanto ruido de la ciudad y como es ella tan dulce y buena no pusimos objeción a eso vivimos en una hermosa casa, aunque en realidad parece mas una mansión, color Blanca de 3 pisos mi madre Esme fue quien decoro toda la casa, digamos que dinero nunca nos falta pero no por eso somos unos niños ricos mimados al contrario somos gente sencilla aunque es verdad que si nos damos unos lujos no presumimos de ellos.

Acabando de ducharme encontré la ropa que Alice me dejo en la cama, no se los conté esa duende es una maniaca de la moda pero no es para nada presuntuosa, me puse unos vaqueros oscuros una camiseta blanca y una camisa de mangas ¾ gris mis zapatillas negras y una cazadora, tome mi celular mi Ipod las llaves de mi adorado Volvo y mi mochila con las cosas del instituto y baje a la cocina donde encontré a mis hermanos tomando desayuno y mi madre acabando de servir unos hot- cakes para mi- Buenos días mama, Buenos días chicos.

Edieeeeeeeeee al fin bajas menos mal que me hiciste caso sabes que cumplía con mi palabra y te bajaba en hombros- yo solo rodé los ojos

Emmett no molestes a tu hermano, Buenos días hijo ¿como has amanecido?-

Bien mama gracias solo que estos dos no paran de molestarme.- si se que sueno como niño chiquito pero enserio ya me tenia harto la manera en que Emmett y Alice me despertaban diariamente.

Ay Edward no seas quejica y apúrate que se nos hace tarde y me tienes que llevar por que Emmett va a recoger a Rose, aparte hay que llegar pronto quiero ver a la chica nueva se que seremos grandes amigas- SIP señores y señoras mi hermana la duende y su efusividad

-Realmente no se que gracia te hace ver a una chica nueva quien te dice que no es una de esas chicas presumidas y huecas.

- Edward no, no va a ser así ya lo veras así que apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde- acabe de tomar lo que me quedaba de mi desayuno, papa ya no estaba en casa había tenido que irse temprano por una emergencia en el hospital, me despedí de mi mama y Emmett Alice y yo salimos hacia la cochera por nuestros autos yo tenia un Emmett manejaba una monstruosa Hummer negra, aunque por el tamaño de el se comprende, Alice también tenia un auto un hermoso porche amarillo pero en estos momentos estaba en el mecánico, la loca de la duende se estrello contra una toma de agua," Es que en Chanel había una Oferta del 35%" fue lo que le dijo a nuestro padre cuando regreso con un gran golpe "además esa toma de agua estaba mal puesta no fue mi culpa", si claro rodé mis ojos al recordar eso, y bueno yo tenia a mi bebe un Volvo plateado C30 era mi adquisición mas reciente por que también tengo un Aston Martin Vanquish que fue el ultimo regalo que me dio mi abuelo antes de morir, no lo manejaba mucho por que no me gustaba llamar la atención.

Alice se subió conmigo al volvo y vi a Emmett saliendo en su Hummer hacia la casa de Rosalie su novia y Jasper el hermano de esta, Rosalie y Jasper Hale Whitlock eran hermanos mellizos ambos eran rubios con ojos azul zafiro, Rosalie era alta esbelta parecía una modelo, tenia un carácter de los mil demonios pero no era una chica sin cerebro era bastante inteligente y aunque Ust5edes no lo crean era la mejor reparando autos de por acá, muchos se preguntaban como esa hermosa chica podría hacer eso pero era su pasión, era la novia de mi hermano Emmett, Jasper era 2 centímetros mas bajo que yo es tranquilo el psicólogo de la familia si es que se dice al igual que su hermana es guapo el es novio de mi hermana la duende, todos verán extraña su relación pues ella es hiperactiva, aunque a veces ese termino le quede chico, y el pues bueno es el tranquilo del grupo pero así como así se complementan a la perfección, si soy sincero puedo decirles que a veces siento una punzada de envidia pues no he encontrado a alguien así como Emmett a Rose o Alice a Jasper, si jamás he tenido novias y no por falta de oportunidades solo que no he encontrado a la chica perfecta, Emmett siempre se burla de mi pues para que un chico como yo, según son sus palabras, siga siendo virgen es por que es gay, o cura, Emmett y sus tonterías solo que no he encontrado a esa chica que me haga perder la noción del tiempo solo con una mirada que todo desaparezca alrededor yo no soy de los chicos como hoy en día hay que solo tienen sexo para divertirse. Parezco del siglo pasado tal vez pero pienso que solo puede haber una mujer en la vida con la que hacer el amor.

Bueno estaba manejando hacia el instituto, hacia un día mas de monotonía las mismas clase los mismos alumnos las mismas chicas queriendo acercarse a mi solo para conseguir algo, de fondo escuchaba la melodía de Yiruma un gran pianista cuando Alice corto mi línea de pensamiento- Ey Edward animo veras que hoy día va a ser genial, ya lo veras tengo un presentimiento de esto y sabes que nunca fallo- en realidad eso era cierto ella parecía adivina y daba escalofríos- además hoy recuerda que entra una chica nueva- si esa chica nueva por lo que se es la hija del jefe Swan quien vivía con su madre en Phoenix, si todo en este pequeño pueblo se sabe y ha sido la novedad desde hace una semana en este pueblo donde las noticias vuelan.

Solo espero que no sea una estirada sin cerebro – recordé a todas esas chicas que me andan acosando solo espero que esta sea diferente aunque no lo creo viniendo de Phoenix debe ser la típica chica alta rubia con un bronceado espectacular que no tiene cerebro mas que para pensar en ropa y chicos

-Ed. no seas duro que se que no será así tengo un presentimiento lo se- y realmente no pensé que esa chica fuera quien se encargaría de disipar las tinieblas de mi vida.

Aparcamos el coche en nuestro sitio habitual ahí ya se encontraba la Hummer de mi hermano y apoyados en este estaban Emmett abrazado a Rosalie y Jasper, ni bien pare el coche Alice salto, literalmente, a los brazos de Jasper quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

¡Ey, Ey! Cuidado donde pones tus manos Jasper que esa es mi hermanita-

Y tu Oso recuerda que no te digo nada por los besos que le das a MI hermana así que no hables- yo solo me reí de los niños delante mío

¡Hola muchachos como están! – salude a todos en general

Ey Edward que cuentas- me saludo Jasper, Rosalie somos me ofreció una sonrisa- chicos ya vieron el coche que esta al lado del volvo- hasta ese momento no me había percatado de ese auto era realmente hermoso según reconocí era un Audi R8 Spyder del 2010

WOW, si es hermoso ¿de quien será?- Rosalie tenia un ojo para los autos único y por como veía este se había enamorado del auto

Debe ser de la chica nueva, la hija de Jefe Swan hoy empieza clases- dedujo Alice, por lo que veo en el auto mis sospechas acerca de la chica no podrían estar equivocadas tal vez si era una de esas huecas.

Bueno chicos mejor vámonos que se nos hace tarde – y así nos fuimos a clase, sin saber que mis suposiciones acerca de esa chica iban a estar tan erradas y que en realidad se convertiría en todo lo que siempre había deseado mi vida.

Acá les trigo el EPOV que les dije as tarde subo el Primer día de Clases de Bella y el encuentro de ellos dos besos comenten


End file.
